The Shadow Brawlers Trilogy
by EclipseGFanFic
Summary: The Shadow Brawlers are Invading. Interspace, and Earth. As Marucho falls from Grace to the Shadow Brawlers. Dan and Battle Brawlers fight not only for Earth, Interspace, and Bakugan, but to Stop the Shadow Brawlers and Shadowmace.
1. Attack of the Shadow Brawlers

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bakugan, TMS Japan and Bakugan Project Do,  
>Also the Opening in English is owned by Spin Master, and Nelvana.<br>Code Lyoko Charaters (Hiroki and Johnny) are Owned by Moonscoop  
>(HirokiSparrow. Johnny/Sliverhawk)  
><strong>

**Now for Our First Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fanfic Trilogy  
>(A Bit of Warning, Inspired by Certain Episodes)<strong>

**CrossGate is Inspired by a Energy Version of The Stargate  
>Stargate is owned by MGM Television<br>**

Eclipse Galaxy Fanfiction, A Dimensional Fanfiction Project  
>(A Bit of Warning, This Trilogy will Play on Dan's Emotional Issues<br>and the Problems within the Bakugan Brawlers themselves. Please Enjoy this Part of  
>The Shadow Brawlers Trilogy)<p>

Cue Opening Music

(To the Tune of the English Opening)  
>What Can You Do<br>When the Shadows are against you  
>Backed Against the Wall<br>Got to Give it Your All  
>This is Our Final Stand<br>The Power is in Your Hands

The Universe Collides on the Inside  
>You Got to Fight for whats Right<br>Before its all gone, gone, Gone  
>This is Bakugan<p>

Dimensional Fanfiction Presents  
>Bakugan:<br>Attack of the Shadow Brawlers

Galaxy Technologies  
>CrossConnect System Activated<br>Bakugan Interspace Administrators Office  
>Beacon Activated<br>Dan Kuso I will Return  
>Transmit Virus: Mind Control to Marucho<br>Coping Marucho's Brainwaves  
>Transmitting...<p>

B.I.A.O.  
>"Strange a Message to the Bakugan Administrators from someone called the Shadowmaster, he challenges Dan to a Brawl" said Marucho as he closes the window and a flash goes off and the Virus is sent.<p>

Activate CrossConnect Gate  
>Activating Gate<br>Dialing Gate..

Locked..  
>Bakugan Interspace Online,<br>Sending Shadow master

Today's Match is a Conquest  
>Dan and Marucho VS Shadow master<p>

A Surge of Lightning.  
>"Heh This will fun watching you cry for mercy when I win" laughed Shadow master.<br>Oracle moved his attention to Marucho he sees though Marucho and knows he's still in his power.

"Nice Job, Marucho. I am Pleased" said Shadowmaster.  
>Marucho kneels before the Shadowmaster<br>"Thank You, Master" said Marucho in Monotone.  
>"Marucho how could you" said Dan in Anger.<br>"Now Don't blame the boy, after all I arranged for him to join me. I am the future ruler of Bakugan Interspace" laughed the Shadowmaster.  
>"Don't Worry Dan I'll fight with you" said Shun.<p>

Well i never thought this would happen  
>Shadowmaster Eclipse and Marucho VS Dan and Shun<p>

"Not So Fast" Shadowmaster Eclipse turns to Marucho.  
>"Right, Special Battle Field Program Activate Darkness Battle" said Marucho under Eclipse's Power.<p>

Suddenly daggers popped up out of the field and created a shroud of Darkness.  
>"That's Better, no interference from outsiders" said Eclipse as he threw down his gate card.<br>"Bakugan Brawl, Rise Darkus Dragonoid" called Shadowmaster.  
>"No Way a Darkus Dragonoid"<br>"Born of Darkness, Shadow Brawler Darkus Shadowmaster Eclipse" introduced Eclipse.

"And Now" said Eclipse as he transferred his dark power to Marucho.  
>"Bakugan Brawl, Neo-Aquas Tristar" said Marucho.<br>"Servant of Darkness, Master of the Surging Waters Aquasmaster Marucho" said Marucho.  
>"I am the Lord of the Shadow Brawlers fall before my power"<p>

"Not gonna happen" said Dan.

"Bakugan Brawl, Rise Titanium Pryus Dragonoid" said Dan.  
>"Bakugan Brawl, Rise Ventrus Skyrus" said Shun.<p>

"Heh No Contest, Ability Activate, Dark Tornado" called Eclipse,  
>"Ability Activate, Aqua Cyclone" said Marucho with a smirk.<p>

Dan's Drago loses 200GS.

"Gate Card Open, Power Drain" called Eclipse.  
>Darkus Dragonoid and Neo-Tristar Power surge 200GS<br>"Double Ability Activate: Dragon Shield and Burning Dragon" Dan commanded,

"No Contest. Ability Activate: Dancing Shadow" called Eclipse.  
>Darkus Dragonoid moves Swiftly and avoids the attack.<br>"Ability Activate: Ventus Sky Dance Phoenix Formation" called Shun.  
>"Gate Card Open, Triple Battle" called Marucho.<br>"Go, Neo-Aquas Prayus" said Marucho.  
>"You Called, Master" said Neo-Prayus.<p>

"I hate to do this but we aren't the only ones in Darkness Battle Space, come forth my brothers" called Eclipse.  
>Two Shadows appeared from Shadow Space,<br>"About time, I was getting bored of watching you toy with them" said the black one.

"Yeah, I can't wait to join in Master Eclipse" said the Sliver one.  
>"Silence Both of you or I'll send you back home" shouted Eclipse.<br>"Sorry Sir" the twins said together.  
>"Enough Talk, Make Your move Marucho" said Dan.<p>

"Prayus, Attribute Change to Nova Please" said Marucho.  
>:Prayus, Attribute Change, Nova" said Prayus.<br>"Ability Activate: Nova/Darkus Relation" said Marucho.

"Mind if I join in, Ability Activate Swift Burst" called Eclipse.  
>"Swift Burst is a Special Ability only to Shadow Bakugan, it can increase not only strength but allows my Dragonoid to attack alongside Marucho's Bakugan" said Eclipse.<br>Combined Power Levels 2900GS  
>"Finally Some Fighting" said Darkus Dragonoid.<br>"Round 1 is ours" said Eclipse with a smirk.

As the Bakugan return to their owners  
>"Master use your Omin-gan" suggested Sparrow (Black Twin)<p>

"Good Idea, Gate Card Set"  
>"Bakugan Brawl, Rise Shadow Darkus Omnigan"<p>

Omnigan 2500GS

"Omnigan?" asked Dan.  
>"A Bakugan only found in Darkness Space and the on the Galaxian Home world" said Eclipse.<br>"Omnigan come in all elements we Galaxian Shadow Brawlers are the Guardians of the Omingan and the rightful users and only those chosen by Master Eclipse can wield them" said Sliverhawk.

Eclipse turns to Marucho. "Catch" Marucho caught it. "This is Aquas Omnigan Imperis, use it well my servant" said Eclipse placing his trust in Marucho. Though his is controlled by Eclipse this Marucho will show no mercy.

"Gate Card Set"  
>"Bakugan Brawl, Rise Aquas Omingan Imperis" called Marucho.<br>"Heh Heh Heh, It feels good to be back in the battle again" said Aquas Omnigan.  
>"Pay Attention Dan, you might fall asleep and miss my attack, or should i say our attack" taunted Eclipse.<p>

"Double Ability Activate: Darkness Shadow Stirke and Darkness Rail Gunner" ordered Eclipse  
>"Double Ability Activate: Aquas Shadow Pulse and Aquas Malestorm" ordered Marucho.<p>

"Yes Lord Shadowmaster" said Omni-Darkus  
>"As You Command, Aquasmaster Marucho" said Omni-Aquas.<br>"This is amusing perhaps we should enjoy this further" said Sliverhawk.

"Bakugan Brawl, Rise Ventrus Ingrum" said Shun.  
>"Bakugan Brawl, Rise Titanium Pyrus Dragonoid" said Dan.<br>"We won't let you get away with this Eclipse" yelled Dan.

"Battle Gear Boost"  
>"Not So Fast" said Eclipse.<br>"Ability Activate, Ability Nullifier" commanded Eclipse as the Battle Gear Deactivated.  
>"No Way, My Battle Gear" said Dan.<br>"And that's not all, Fusion Ability Activate, CORE Burst" called Eclipse.

Omni-Gans Combined Power 4500GS

"4500 Not possible" said Shun.  
>"But Shouldn't it be at 5000GS" said Dan.<br>"Wow you can do math, very well, Aquas Omnigan only has 2000GS because its a first-time battle" said Eclipse.

"CORE Burst is a Special Fusion Ability Card native only to Darkus Omni-Gan"

"Now CORE Ability Activate: Tsunami Blitz" called Marucho.  
>"You can't win Dan and I won't let you, GO Aquas Omin-Gan" ordered Marucho.<br>"Don't forget me" said Darkus-Omni.

New Combined Power Levels 6500GS VS 3550GS  
>"And for Security Gate Card Open, Pyrus Freeze" called Eclipse.<br>"Oh No I can't do anything" said Dan as Drago fell.

"And That's it, you were hardly as powerful as I took you for Dan" said Eclipse.  
>Eclipse moved his attention to Marucho "Marucho are you coming my future apprentice" asked Eclipse. "As You wish Master Eclipse" said Marucho as he left he said. "Later Weaklings"<p>

Back at the Office  
>"I can't believe we lost Marucho" screamed Dan.<br>"Don't worry we'll get him back" said Drago.

"Drago's Right Dan and we will get Marucho back" said Shun.  
>"<em>I've Been such a fool, Marucho has always been there for me and I couldn't do nothing to save him"<em>thought Dan.

Meanwhile in Darkness Space  
>"Welcome to your new home my Aquas Soldier" introduced Eclipse.<br>"Welcome to Galaxian Prime"

End Part 1

"Oh man talk about a disaster, First Jake and Now Marucho. I can only guess that they plan to use Marucho to rule the world, We'll the next time we meet they will be sorry" said Dan.  
>"Tune in Next Time in Attack of the Shadow Brawler Part 2: Chaos on Earth, Worlds Clash" said Dan.<p>

Skip to the Beginning of Part 2: Chaos on Earth, Worlds Clash

Galaxian Prime, Aquas Training Grounds

"Ability Activate, Perfect Aquas Strike" calls Marucho.  
>"Ability Activate, Darkness Shield" calls Eclipse.<br>"Victory Marucho" says the machines.  
>"Nice Job, Marucho you've made me very proud" says Eclipse.<p>

Its been Two Weeks Since Marucho's Fall to the Shadows and he has become as Powerful as Dan and as deadly as his Master. "The Next Time I see Dan I'll put Him and Drago out of business" smirked Marucho. "Calm down Marucho, you can get so worked up sometimes can't you" said Eclipse with a pat on the back. "Sparrow and Sliverhawk, Leave us" ordered Eclipse. They bowed and left. Eclipse walks over to a box containing a necklace with three blue jewels and one purple one the Symbol of the Galaxian Prime Shadow Brawlers, For an Aquas Soldier that is.

"Marucho this Necklace was placed in my protection by the last Aquas Guardian. Now that you are our new Aquas Soldier I believe it belongs to you. Here let me help you" said Eclipse while he helped Marucho put the Aquas Necklace on a Symbol of Power and Loyalty to Eclipse.

"Now for even bigger surprise my new Apprentice Knight, Sparrow has been moved into a new room in the palace so I upgraded yours to his old one i knew you'd like that" said Eclipse as they ported out.

Marucho's New Bedroom, Guardian's Palace (Palace of the Guardians and Home of Eclipse)  
>"Wow This is so cool" said Marucho.<p>

Suddenly a Prompt appeared  
>"Master Eclipse, The Bakugan Battle Brawlers remaining members are challenging us, including Queen Fabia should i accept" asked Sparrow.<p>

"Wow Dan must be brainless to come up with this" said Marucho.  
>"Lets see, Dan, Shun, Runo, Julie, Fabia, and Ren. Versus Me, Marucho, Sparrow, and Sliverhawk, with The Snake Twins" considered Eclipse.<br>"Accept" ordered Eclipse.

Bakugan Interspace: Worlds Clash Challenge  
>"That's Right our own Marucho Marakura was abducted by the Shadow Brawlers, but fear not for a battle to determine the fate of the Brawlers is coming. The Shadow Brawlers VS The Battle Brawlers, this is one match no one should miss" said the announcer.<p>

Galaxian Prime, Unknown Location

"Prepare the remaining Shadow Bakugan and the Remaining Guardians and get Viper and his Twins up" ordered Eclipse as the prompt closed.  
>Eclipse turns to Marucho<br>"This will be our biggest challenge yet, I expect your best" said Eclipse

"Don't Worry I wont fail you" said Marucho.  
>"Master Lord Viper and The Snake Twins are ready" alerted Sparrow.<br>"Prep the Ship for Dimensional Cross, Back to Earth" ordered Eclipse.  
>"Oh and Beam us up to the bridge" ordered Eclipse. As they beamed up.<p>

One Day Later

"Greetings Everyone Please Report to Arena F-17 for The Bakugan Interspace: Worlds Clash Challenge" warned Shun.  
>"Ready Brawlers" asked Shun.<br>"I Can't wait to put them in their Place" said Jake.

A Dimensional Portal Opens up in Bakugan Interspace

"Come to Surrender Dan, after all you can't win. We have all the Omin-Bakugan at our side, and you have maggots to our power" Eclipse taunts. "And Besides what fun would it be to embass you twice" said Sparrow. "Come On guys we can take them" said Marucho. "Agreed, Time for Talk is Over" said Eclipse as the field opened. "Not So Fast, I feeling Generous, Command Code Limit Release" commanded Eclipse as a Virus Infiltrated Interspace allowing all Bakugan to use their most powerful gate cards and gain up to 6000GS in Power.

"Gate Card, Set" said the Shadow Brawlers.  
>"Bakugan Brawl, Rise Pryus Omni-Dragonoid" called Viper.<br>"Bakugan Brawl, Rise Darkus Omni-Dragonoid" called Eclipse.  
>"Bakugan Brawl, Rise Aquas Omni-Dragonoid" called Marucho.<br>"Bakugan Brawl, Rise Ventus Guardian Airis" called Viperess.  
>"Bakugan Brawl, Rise Haos Omni-Dragonoid" called Sliverhawk.<br>"Bakugan Brawl, Rise Darkus Guardian Knight" called Sparrow.

"No Way, Those Bakugan are so cool" said an audience member.  
>"I can see why Marucho would change sides" said another.<br>"Hey Zip it" yelled Dan.

"Bakugan Brawl, Rise Pryus Blitz Dragonoid" called Dan.  
>"Bakugan Brawl, Rise Ventus Master Ingrum" called Shun.<br>"Bakugan Brawl, Rise Subterra Cordum" called Jake  
>"Bakugan Brawl, Rise Haos Aranout" called Fabia.<br>"Bakugan Brawl, Rise Darkus Linehalt" called Ren.

"A Dragon, A Pixie, A Giant, A Spaceman, and A Demon. Are you trying to make this easy." taunted Eclipse.  
>"Ability Activate: Shadow Staff" called Sparrow.<p>

"Oh Yeah, Have at taste of This" said Dan.  
>"Ability Activate: Perfect Dragon" called Dan.<br>"See Dan that's your problem you have to be the best at everything" said Marucho with an ability card.  
>"CORE Ability Activate: Tsunami Blitz" called Marucho.<br>"When Tsunami Blitz is activated all Pyrus Attributed Bakugan on my opponents side lose half their points, but nice try" said Marucho.  
>"Damn, I starting to think Marucho is enjoying this" said Shun.<br>"That's Because I am, I'm not that weak kid who clings to his friends for safety. Not anymore and Dan If can't see that then I'll remove you" said Marucho violently. "Helix Ability Activate: Armored Shadow Knight" called Marucho as his Aquas-Omni Dragonoid Transferred a beam of light to Marucho that formed a layer of armor on his skin. "This is my Shield and my Sword" said Marucho.

"Double CORE Ability Activate: Fire Dance and Shadow Burst" called Eclipse.  
>"Ability Activate: Pyrus Darkus Relation" called Dan.<br>"Dan when you left you hurt me and now call your new toy and show me your new power I dare you" taunted Marucho with a smirk. "Fine then, I guess I'll have to this the old fashioned way" said Dan "Gate Card Open, Galaxy Surge" called Eclipse. "All Galaxian Prime Bakugan gain 400GS" explained Viper.  
>"Now Helix Triple Ability Activate: Armored Pryus Knight, Armored Darkus Knight, and Cross-Drive Combat" called Viper Eclipse and Marucho.<p>

"Cross-Drive Combat allows us to engage three Bakugan at once and we pick Pryus Darkus and Aquas Omni-Dragonoids VS Ingrum Drago and Linehalt" ordered Eclipse. "Ability Activate: Stand Together" called Sparrow. "This is it"

As the Shadow Brawlers climbed onto their Bakugan and attacked winning Round 1

"Too Easy" said Marucho.  
>"No Way, Dan Actually lost to Marucho, talk about harsh" said a audience member.<p>

"No Holding Back, Darkus Omni-Dragonoid" said Eclipse.  
>"I Can't Wait for Revenge" said Marucho.<p>

"Marucho i accept you aren't a kid anymore but right now you are acting like a spoiled brat" shouted Dan. "That Means nothing coming from a Stupid and Stubborn Brat like you" shouted Marucho.

"Enough Talk lets brawl" commanded Eclipse.  
>"Gate Card Set" called Dan.<br>"Bakugan Brawl, Rise Pryus Titanium Dragonoid" called Dan.  
>"I'll take this one" said Marucho.<br>"Bakugan Brawl, Rise Aquas Omni-Dragonoid" called Marucho.

"Do Me Proud my Warrior" said Eclipse with a smirk.  
>"Don't Worry I won't lose" said Marucho with a smirk.<p>

"Battle Gear, Core Striker" said the computer.  
>"Battle Gear Boost" called Dan.<br>"Ability Activate: Delta Force Striker" called Dan.  
>"Ability Activate: Aqua Wall" countered Marucho.<br>"Nice Job, My Boy" said Eclipse.

"My Turn" said Shun.  
>"Bakugan Brawl, Stand Ingurm"<p>

"Ability Activate: Ventus Sky-dance Phoenix Formation" called Shun.  
>"Big Deal, Ability Activate: Hurricane Blitz" called Marucho.<p>

"Try Navigating This" said Marucho with a Smirk.  
>"Good Work, Marucho now finish this or let me step in I'm getting annoyed"<p>

"Right, Ability Activate: Tsunami Blitz"  
>"Counter Ability Activate: Dragon Force Striker"<br>"Gate Card Open. Aquas Power Drain"

"Okay, I sit around any longer Bakugan Brawl, Darkus Omin-Dragonoid"  
>"Battle Gear Boost, Dragon Carrier" called Eclipse.<br>Suddenly a Giant Warship appeared and the remaining Shadow Brawlers and their Dragons combined with it to form Dragon Carrier X.

"Dragon Carrier X Combined Power Lvl 7500GS" said the computer.  
>"Wow a Power Level of 7500GS, There is no way anyone can beat that" said a audience member.<br>"Yeah Dan and Drago can't win against that" said another.

Break

"Time to put down Drago, Aquas Omni-Dragonoid" said Marucho.  
>"We Can do this Drago" said Dan<br>"Now we are back, This is an unbelievable sight a Battle Gear with 6 Dragons VS Drago and the Brawlers this is going to get worse before it gets better" said the announcer.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate: Dragon Helix Burst" said Eclipse.  
>"Lock, and FIre" called Eclipse and Marucho.<br>"Dan Kuso 20%" "Shun Kasami, 15%"  
>"Round 2 to The Shadow Brawlers"<p>

"Dan Shun sit this next one out until we need you" said Ren.  
>"What" said Dan.<br>"You Guys are our strongest if you get taken out before we can do some damage it will look bad" said Ren.  
>"Fine, Good Luck" said Shun.<br>"Fine, Since we won, Gate Card Set" called Eclipse.  
>"I'll Join you" said Fabia.<p>

"Bakugan Brawl, Stand, Rise Darkus Linehalt" said Ren.  
>"Bakugan Brawl, Let's Go Araonaut" said Fabia.<br>"Bakugan Brawl, Go Pyrus Omni-Dragonoid" said Viper.  
>"Marucho sit this out, Me and Viper will handle this" commanded Eclipse.<br>"Bakugan Brawl, Rise Darkus Omni-Dragonoid" said Eclipse.

"Calculating Power Levels, Omni-Dragonoids Combined Power Levels 4500"  
>"Linehalt and Argonaut, 2500"<p>

"Ability Activate: Fire Storm" called Viper.  
>"Ability Activate: Darkness Blaze" called Eclipse.<br>"Not Gonna Happen, Ability Activate, Force Out" called Ren.  
>(Force Out Cancels all Bakugan and Returns them to their battlers)<p>

"Not Bad, But Can you play with the big boys Ren" said Eclipse.  
>"Gate Card Set"<br>"Bakugan Brawl, Stand Darkus Nightmare Hound" called Eclipse.  
>"A Nightmare Hound are you not going to use your Dragon" taunted Ren.<br>"I Don't need one to defeat you" yelled Eclipse.  
>"Bakugan Brawl, Stand Rise Darkus Linehalt" said Ren.<br>"Ability Activate: Soundwave Bark" called Eclipse.  
>A Supersonic Soundwave Shook Bakugan Interspace and Eclipse received a message<br>"The Infinity Battle Gear is Ready" c  
>Also Linehalt<br>"Ability Activate"

"Gate Card Open, Double Battle"

"Bakugan Brawl, Stand Darkus Omni Dragonoid" called Eclipse.  
>"Combine Power Levels 3000GS"<p>

"Double Ability Activate: Soundwave Bark and Dark Blazer" called Eclipse.  
>"<em>Let's Just Hope they don't figure out the Necklace is a Cursed Item and keeps the Spell on Marucho in Check" <em>thought Eclipse.

End Part 2: Chaos on Earth

"Oh Man The Galaxians aren't holding back if they go two-for-two it's game over and Dan and I will never get Marucho back. I Doubt that Dan and Ren will let Eclipse win, to find out keep reading in Part 3: Revelation in Interspace" said Shun.

On Earth Spectra arrives  
>"Hm, The Planet has a strange ship orbiting this is interesting Dan must be in Danger" thought Spectra. "Better Check Out Interspace"<p>

Interspace  
>"Go to F-16 for the Most Amazing Battle Ever the Battle Brawlers VS the Shadow Brawlers and Marucho"<p>

Lightning Struck the Sky's of Interspace and Spectra Appeared]

"Well looks like you are in a Jam Dan" said Spectra.  
>"Well this is an unexpected situation" said Eclipse.<p>

"The Shadow Brawlers" said Spectra.  
>"Spectra, you couldn't just stay out of this" yelled Eclipse.<p>

"After I Learned what you did to Marucho, Never" shouted Spectra.  
>"Very Well, I wasn't going to use the Special Field Card, Program Launch Darkness Battle" called Eclipse.<br>"What do you Mean what he did to Marucho" asked Fabia.  
>"I Guess the Cat is out of the bag" said Eclipse.<br>"Very Well, I Used my Brainwave Transmitter and the Message to Send a Virus that only affects Marucho, Then we brawled the first time then we trained for two weeks and I gave him the Shadow Aquas Necklace which limits shadow power so he doesn't over exert himself and allows a link" said Eclipse.

"You monster" said Ren.  
>"Battle Gear Boost" called Ren.<br>"Very Well, Gate Card Open. Gate Closer" called Eclipse.

"Master the Infinity Bakugan Trap and Converter Cards are Ready" said Darkus-Dragonoid mentally.  
>"Very Well, Everybody to Battle, You too Marucho" ordered Eclipse.<br>"Bakugan Brawl, Go Darkus infinity Helios" called Spectra.  
>"Everybody with Haste" called Eclipse.<br>"Bakugan Brawl" said the Shadow Brawlers in Unison.  
>"Bakugan Trap" called Eclipse.<br>"Helix Ability Activate: Darkus Infinity Conversion" called Eclipse.  
>"Yes My Lord, Conversion Mode"<br>"Complete, Darkus Infinity Omni-Dragonoid" said Eclipse.

"Bakugan Trap, Dragon Carrier" called Eclipse"  
>"Dragon Carrier, Ability Activate" called Eclipse, All the Dragons Fused with the Carrier<br>"Combined Power 12500 GS" said the Computer.

"Also its been fun but I should tell you all this has been a test by my inner circle aka The Circle of Nine. We Head Up the Galaxian Empire we watch the events of thousands we are everywhere we are Watchers I am the Oracle appointed by the Galaxian Elders and Ancestors to Provide for my People a safe and secure area, any issues in you Dimension could spread to mine that's why we became the Galaxian Shadow Brawlers, That's Why I did this but you are too late in moments the Curse will become Absolute and Marucho will belong to the Galaxian Elders as my future successor" Eclipse said as he went crazy and after the final attack ordered the Galaxian Requiem Fleet to Advance into Earth's Airspace and begin takeover.

End Part 3: Revelation in Interspace

"Wow all that for Marucho, I can't even believe it, wait are those ships you won't believe what Happens in Bakugan: Attack of the Galaxian Empire, This is going to be awesome" said Dan.

Eclipse Galaxy Fanfiction  
>Plot: The Emotional Distress of Dan's Ignorance from Marucho and Eclipse's Need for Power<br>Written by: Eclipse  
>Modified Lyrics in Opening by: Eclipse<p>

Credits  
>Plot by:<br>Dimensional Galaxy Fanfiction  
>Written by:<br>Eclipse Galaxy Fanfiction

**A/N: So how was that for Dramatic, Marucho now Eclipse's Partner Brawler and Dan must Team up with the Brawlers to take on Eclipse and his Galaxian Invaders, In Chapter 2, The Galaxians Invade Earth and the Brawlers fight to defend it. As Marucho and Eclipse take on Dan and Drago, with a Special Surprise featuring Alice, Runo, and Julie. Plus the Introduction of The Galaxian Sentient Brawlers, Plus the Sentient Bakugan Haos NovaLion and Pyrus NovaPhoenix. This is a Battle you won't want to miss. In, Bakugan: Invasion of the Galaxian Empire.**


	2. Invasion of the Galaxian Empire

**_(A Bit of Warning, Plot Twist Below)_  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:**** Eclipse Galaxy Fanfiction does not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers, The Battle Brawlers, or the Song Cho!Shiyoko!Warriors used in the Japanese New Vestroia Series. Or The English Opening of Bakugan Battle Brawlers.  
>but I do own Eclipse.<strong> **Nor do we own Thor (mentioned in later chapter)**

Eclipse Galaxy Fanfiction Presents, A Dimensional Galaxy Fanfiction Story

Bakugan: Invasion of the Galaxian Empire  
>(The Shadow Brawlers Trilogy)<p>

(English Opening) Modified with different Lyrics  
>What Can You Do<p>

The Shadows are against you  
>Backed Against the Wall<br>Got to give it your all

This the Final Stand  
>The Power's in your hands<br>The Universe Falls on the Inside  
>You got to fight for Whats Right<p>

Before its Gone Gone Gone  
>This is Bakugan<p>

Dimensional Galaxy Fanfiction Presents  
>Bakugan: Attack of the Galaxian Empire<p>

"Previously on Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Attack of the Shadow Brawlers, Eclipse defeated us with the Help of the Shadow Brawlers and the Snake Twins and left to invade earth and takeover but can the world be saved, when we are so overpowered" said Dan. "Find Out Next, in Attack of the Galaxian Empire"

Part 1: Overpowered and Outmatched

Eclipse and Crew Beam aboard the Galaxian Guardian Class Infinity

"Send in the Underlings to begin the attack"

"I can't just stay here while Eclipse does what he wants" said Dan.  
>Later<p>

"Eclipse" yelled Dan.  
>"Finally the Worm comes up from his hiding and challenges me" said Eclipse.<br>Eclipse and Marucho are the only brawlers of the Shadow Brawlers to be two elements Eclipse is Darkus and Ventis and Marucho is Aquas and Darkus

"Royal Brawl Card Activate" called Eclipse as New Vestroia Rules go into effect.

"It's Like for you New Vestroia Rules all over again" said Eclipse.

"Bakugan Brawl, Rise Darkus ShadowHound" said Marucho.  
>"Bakugan Brawl, Rise Ventus SkyHawk" said Eclipse.<p>

"What a Ventus and a Darkus I thought Eclipse was Darkus and Marucho Aquas" said Dan.

"This is not good, if the Shadow Brawlers are equal in Element then the gang may have a problem on their hands" said Drago.

"We will defeat you, Eclipse" said Dan.  
>"Bakugan Brawl, Stand Titanium Blitz Dragonoid" called Dan.<p>

"Same Old Dan, Same Old Tricks Huh" said Eclipse.  
>"Ability Activate: Darkness ShadowBark" called Marucho.<p>

Meanwhile with the Brawlers

"Split up, Ren and Fabia take the First Wave, Jake and Runo second Defense Line Protect the City, Julie and Shun will launch a surprise attack later" said Dan. (Flashback)

"This ends Here" said Fabia.  
>"Bakugan Brawl, Stand Haos Aranoaut" called Fabia.<br>"Bakugan Brawl, Stand Darkus Linehalt" called Ren.  
>"Everything is going according to plan" thought Ren.<p>

The City with Jake and Runo  
>"Bakugan Brawl, Stand Tigerria" called Runo.<br>"Bakugan Brawl, Stand Cordum" called Jake.

"Ability Activate: Rock Hammer" said Jake.

"Ability Activate: Volosity Fang" said Runo.

Secret Plan with Julie and Shun

"What was Dan thinking" said Julie in a Forest /

"About the Mission, Julie now lets move with Eclipse and Marucho distracted we should be able to sneak behind enemy lines" said Shun.

Back to Eclipse and Marucho

Dan was down to 25% Lifemeter, Eclipse 55%, and Marucho 46%

"Surrender Dan, Not even you can defeat us" said Eclipse.

"You're good, but I'll never surrender" said Dan as he Through in Bakugan Trap Scorpion

"Never Thought I'd have to use this but" said Eclipse.  
>"Bakugan Trap: Ventus SkyStorm" called Eclipse.<br>"Helix Ability Activate: Ventus StormHawk Formation" called Eclipse.  
>After two or three minutes of a bright light<p>

"Ventus StormHawk at your service my Lord" said the Bakugan.

"Ablity Activate: Tornado Blitz" called Eclipse.  
>"Yes, My Lord" said SkyStorm.<p>

"Not so fast, Ability Activate: Wonder Superior" called Dan.

"Nice Try, Gate Card Open, Ventus Reactor" called Eclipse.

"Counterablity Activate: Ventus SkyDance Sparrow Formation" called Eclipse.

Back with Julie and Shun  
>Eclipse's Brother Viper leader of the Snake Twins intervenes and blows the plan in their faces<br>"Did you think this would actually work" said Viper exposing Julie and Shun.

"But how" said Shun.  
>"Eclipse saw though your attempts that's why he sent himself and Marucho two of our strongest to deal with him while we split up, the twins are heading after Jake and Runo, while Sliverhawk and Sparrow go after Fabia and Ren" said Viper with a smirk of Victory.<p>

Viper pulls out a Gantlet X (Modified Hurricanger/NinjaStorm Thunder Morpher) contains all accessable Bakugan and Ability Cards and Traps/Nanos all Shadow Brawlers and Selected underlings use these

"Gantlet X Pryus-" Viper pushes the Energize button "-Power Strike" says Viper.  
>"Royal Brawl Activate" calls Viper as he drops the Galaxians Doom Card.<br>"What I just dropped added the New Vestroia rules to the game" said Viper.

Meanwhile with Jake and Runo

The Snake Twins call on Sub-Terra Serpenoid and Darkus ShadowHounds

"Look Runo we have Company" said Jake.  
>"We Are the Viper Snake Twins, I'm Viperess and I'm Phantom" said the Twins.<br>"Great It's like Daja Vu all over again" said Jake referencing Gundlian Invaders.

Now to Fabia and Ren  
>Sparrow and Sliverhawk the Eclipse Twins (Sparrow is a Darkus Brawler and Sliverhawk a Haos)<p>

"We Are the Eclipse twins" said Sparrow.

"I am the Resident Haos Shadow Brawler Sliverhawk" said Sliverhawk.  
>"I am the Resident Darkus Shadow Brawler Sparrow" said Sparrow.<br>"Oh Brother it's like trouble comes in twos" said Fabia.

Back to Dan

Dan was defeated but Eclipse was merciful before giving the final Strike with his new Dragon Carrier Battle Gear take takes the combined power of two Omni-Dragonoid Bakugan and blows Drago and Dan away he removed the Royal Brawl card so he could feel the pain as everyone else loses their Bakugan but him. "I Love my Job" thought Eclipse.  
>"Marucho I'll never give up on you buddy" cried Dan.<br>Marucho heard Dan but with Eclipse's power over him turned his head and teleported back to the ship with Eclipse to monitor the battle.

"Attention all, Dan has been defeated but to send the message be sure to take you opponents Bakugan in the end" sent on all Gantlet X's on a Galaxian Frequency only heard by Galaxians.

End Part 1: Overpowered and Outmatched

Part 2: Royal Brawl, Royal Defeat. Royal Disgrace  
>(The Brawlers lose their Bakugan)<p>

Viper has Shun by the Ropes

"Ability Activate: Fire Storm" called Viper.  
>Viper is using his Pryus Omni-Dragonoid<p>

"Let's see you guide you bakugan though this" said Eclipse.  
>"Bakugan Brawl, Stand Subterra Cylconoid" said a Voice revealed to be Billy.<br>"Hiya Julie" said Billy. (If they go down at least take lover boy with them)

"Guys the Battle" said Shun. "Oh Right" said Julie.  
>"Ability Activate: Fire Storm Blitz" called Viper.<p>

As the Life Meter drops to nothing Eclipse's Team claims Gorum and Skyress

"Better Luck next time, Punks" said Viper as he teleported to Eclipse.

"Ability Activate: Ultimate Finisher" called Viperess.  
>Viperess's Bakugan wiped the Floor with Runo claiming Tigerria and Phantom's ShadowHound defeated Jake but by 400GS there by allowing him to keep his Bakugan as the Twins 'Ported Out.<p>

Meanwhile Back to Dan

a Bright Yellow Light stokes out of the Sky and hits Dan bringing him to a meeting with the Most Powerful Galaxian Holy Bakugan Haos NovaLion a Sentient Bakugan  
>"Dan Kuso, I am the only one who has the Power to Defeat the Shadow Brawlers however my power is too great to be held in a ball form i must barrow your body only thing that will be different is that like what happened to Marucho you will be forced to wear a necklace made of Red and Gold Gems the colors of my Sentient Brawlers" said NovaLion as he tookover Dan for the Brawl of a lifetime.<p>

Aboard the Infinity

"Eclipse, we have detected a large Positive Energy Source emanating from Dan Kuso" said Marucho. "This can only be on person, Nova Lion. Everyone the mission has changed time for round two Marucho" said Eclipse as they returned down to Earth.

Eclipse and Marucho collide with Dan/NovaWolf  
>"Well If it isn't my old student, Eclipse. Fighting for the Shadows I see" said NovaLion though Dan.<p>

"Well if it isn't my old Master, still picking Fleas out of your fur NovaWolf" taunted Eclipse.

"Don't you Dare taunt me!, I was fighting even before i knew of your Power" retorted NovaLion.

"I Still can tell its you NovaLion your Scent plus the the Necklace give it away" said Eclipse.

The Other Brawlers soon join Dan to find a Necklace around him.  
>"Brawlers I am Haos NovaLion, Dan is my host Please allow me to settle this feud between me and former Student" said NovaLion<p>

End Part 2: Royal Brawl, Royal Defeat, Royal Disgrace

Start Part 3: Clash of the Titans: Master and Student Clash

Dan/NovaLion VS Eclipse and Marucho

"Enough Talk, Cur" said NovaLion.  
>"Indeed Shadow Brawlers, I Summon You" called Eclipse.<br>Eclipse Reveals his Bracelet the Symbol of the Shadow Darkus/Ventus Master revealing himself as a puppet of Evil.

Eclipse activates his Gantlet X Darkus and Marucho Aquas but the remaining Sentient Brawlers join in Sub-Aqua Master Submarina the Sentient Duo of the Galaxian Sentient Brawlers however no one expected that Alice and Christopher would being joining the fight against the Shadow Brawlers

"Sorry I'm late NovaLion, it took me awhile to find my host and his teacher" said Submarina though Christopher. "Dan and Alice's little pet it's like you want me to win NovaLion" said Eclipse.

"I'm fighting too" said Alice with AlphaHydonoid.

"Gantlet Power Strike"  
>"Royal Brawl Card Set" called Eclipse.<p>

"Gate Card Set" said Eclipse.  
>"Bakugan Brawl, Rise Omni-Dragonoids" said Marucho and Eclipse.<p>

"Still Playing with your Beta Dragons, Child's Play" said Dan/NovaLion.  
>"Dan are you ready" asked NovaLion.<br>"You can count on me NovaLion, Bakugan Brawl, Haos NovaLion Stand" said Dan.

"It feels good to be back in the Brawl again" said NovaLion.  
>"Christopher, It's Time" said Submarina.<p>

"Bakugan Brawl, Sub-Aquas Submarina Stand" called Christopher.

The Brawl continues as Cho!Saikyo!Warriors by Psychic Lover plays (Japan's New Vestroia Opening)

"Ability Activate: Dragons Rage" called Eclipse.

"Ability Activate: Tsunami Blitz" called Marucho.  
>"Child's Play, Dan Now" said NovaLion.<br>"Yes, Ability Activate: Verosity Fang Striker" called Dan.

"Christopher" called Submarina.  
>"Ability Activate: SubTerra-Aquas Relation" called Christopher.<p>

(Since Submarina is both Sub Terra and Aquas her power doubles)

Sentient Brawlers Combined 3500GS Shadow Brawlers 4500GS

"That won't matter, Dan" called NovaLion.  
>"Ability Activate: Light of Justice, Swift Strike" called Dan.<p>

NovaLion Power Surge to 2550GS Combined Power 4550GS  
>"Not So Fast, Gate Card Open, Darkus Unlimited" called Eclipse.<br>(Darkus Unlimited Doubles the Power Level of Darkus Bakugan)  
>Power Surge Detected Combined Power at 7500GS<p>

"No I won't let them lose like this Bakugan Brawl, Go AlphaHydronoid" called Alice.

"Because AlphaHydronoid is a Darkus Bakugan his power level Doubles as well to 1200GS" said Alice. (Sentient Brawlers 5750GS, Shadow Brawlers 7500GS)

"Ability Activate" said the two possessed Brawlers and Alice in Unison.  
>"Ultimate Haos Striker" called Dan.<p>

"Sub-Aquas Landslide" called Christopher.  
>"Dark Trident" called Alice.<br>Sentient Brawlers 6950GS, Shadow Brawlers 7000GS)  
>"Not so Fast, Helix Ability Activate: Armor of the Dragon" said Eclipse and Marucho in Unison.<br>As their Dragons sent a wave of energy that bulit an armor on their bodies.

"Darkus Omni-Dragonoid Armor Eclipse" said Eclipse.  
>"Aquas Omni-Dragonoid Armor Marucho" said Marucho.<br>"Now for the Ace in the Hole, Bakugan Trap: Dragonoid Carrier" called Eclipse.  
>"Dragonoid Carrier is a Special Bakugan Trap used only for Omni-Dragonoids and has two abilities" said Eclipse.<p>

"Now Omni-Dragonoid Carrier Mode Engage" said Eclipse as he pushed the button on his Gantlet. As Both Dragonoids merged with the carrier to and fused their powers to the Dragonoid Carrier. Dragonoid Carrier (Omni-Aquas/Omin-Darkus x2)  
>(Shadow Brawlers 14000GS, Sentient Brawlers 6950GS)<p>

"Dan use the Battle Gear" called NovaLion.  
>"Ready, Haos Hammer" said the Bakumeter.<br>"Battle Gear Boost" said Dan.  
>"That's more like it" said NovaLion.<br>"Ability Activate: Power of Thor" called Dan.  
>Power Surge Detected Combined Power Levels, 12500GS)<br>"Whoa cool, Go Alice" cheered Julie.  
>"Christopher" called Submarinia.<br>"Ready, Rock Soul" said the Bakumeter.  
>"Battle Gear Boost" said Christopher.<br>"Ability Activate: Earthquake'n" said Christopher.  
>Suddenly the Ground shook.<br>Power Level Changing, Sentient Brawlers 13550GS)  
>"Oh No they're getting more powerful" thought Eclipse.<br>"Eclipse you've done well now let me come and join the fight" said a Voice.  
>"Very Well, Master ShadowMace" said Eclipse.<br>"NovaLion you forced my hand, Gate Card Set"  
>"Bakugan Brawl, Stand Darkus Shadowmace, Bakugan Lord of the Shadow Brawlers" called Eclipse.<br>"ShadowMace, I can't believe you'd summon him, you've fallen farther from the tree of Light then I thought Eclipse. To Call ShadowMace is sad" said NovaLion.  
>"Eclipse, I can see your Problem. Hey you There bow before me" said ShadowMace to Marucho.<br>Because ShadowMace is the Bakugan Lord of the Shadow Brawlers anyone lesser then Eclipse or ShadowMace must comply, and Marucho did.  
>"Not So fast" said a Voice.<p>

Chang-Li Joined in  
>"Master NovaLion" said the Bakugan NovaPhoenix.<br>"Phoenix, where have you been" yelled NovaLion.  
>"Excuse me Fight now talk later"<p>

(Power Levels, Shadow 25000GS Sentient 16000GS)

"Eclipse" said ShadowMace.  
>"As You Command, Ability Activate: Swift Shadow Streak" called Eclipse.<p>

ShadowMace defeated AlphaHydronoid like nothing

"Now It's time" said NovaLion.  
>"Bakugan Brawl, Stand Haos KnightStorm" called Dan.<br>"KnightStorm, so you came too" said ShadowMace.  
>(ShadowMace Lord of the Shadow Brawlers, KnightStorm Knight to NovaLion Lord of the Sentient Brawlers)<p>

Part 4 Clash of the Titans Part 2: Good VS Evil  
>"Ability Activate, Absolute Darkness" called Eclipse.<br>Absolute Darkness allows ShadowMace to become Self-Reliant no Brawler needed and Eclipse and Marucho plan to leave because now.  
>"Eclipse I no longer have any use for you two" said ShadowMace as the Spell on Eclipse is Broken however like all Galaxian Mind Control only the caster (Eclipse) can release the victim not the Possessor. Eclipse still has hold over Marucho and instead of falling unconscious Eclipse swoops over and grabs Marucho. "Omni-Dragonoid Carrier disarm" called Eclipse.<br>"Marucho forgive me but in order for us to be truly free from ShadowMace's Control we must defeat him by helping NovaLion" said Eclipse to Marucho. Marucho nodded "I'll fallow your Lead boss" said Marucho making a V for Victory sign.  
>"Omni-Dark, Omni-Aquas Return to me" commanded Eclipse. The Dragonoids Obeyed they are loyal only to Eclipse.<br>"Since you no longer need me ShadowMace you won't mind being defeated by us" shouted Eclipse. "You couldn't defeat me with a hundred Bakugan let alone yours Eclipse" taunted ShadowMace.

"That's it, its so on" said Eclipse as he and Marucho threw the Omni-Dragonoids.

"Battle Gear Boost"  
>"Double Ability Activate: Requiem Destruction and Requiem Roulette" called Eclipse.<p>

As the Smoke Cleared ShadowMace stood untouched

"That's it Plan C, Intervention Card Activate" called Eclipse as time suspended temporary.  
>"Permission to Change the Field Trap Card to Darkness Battle" asked Eclipse.<br>"Please Wait, Pending' said the Grid.

"Granted, Swapping to the Darkness Battle Card" said the Grid.  
>"Resume the Battle"<p>

"I Invoked the Right to Change the Field Trap to Darkness Battle to keep the Destruction to a minimum" said Eclipse.  
>"Helix Ability Activate: Final Dragon" called Eclipse.<p>

Suddenly all Omni-Dragonoid Bakugan rush to Eclipse and Marucho's aid

"Fusion Ability Activate: Ultimate Elemental" called Marucho.  
>All the Omni-Dragonoids fired their most powerful attacks as the attacks merged and became one big burst of Energy that destroyed ShadowMace. "By the Powers of the Darkness Battle Field Trap i send you to the Doom Dimension ShadowMace" called Eclipse.<p>

As ShadowMace is banished to the Doom Dimension the Field Closes and the Omni-Dragons return to Eclipse. The Spell of NovaLion is Released from Dan/Same goes for Christopher

Eclipse drops to his knees head down in shame, he fell so fall that he surrendered to the enemy and forced an innocent child Marucho Marakura to help him by playing on his hatred of Dan's Arrogance. Eclipse calls Marucho over "It's time my boy to remove the Bracelets of Darkness that have forced us to fight as Shadow Brawlers" said Eclipse as he grabbed Marucho's Bracelet and Marucho Eclipse's as they threw them up in the air as they dissipated. Eclipse said one last thing

"Someday I'll return for you, until that day I'll be watching you Marucho" said Eclipse as he released the Spell.

As Eclipse stands up and walks away, Marucho stops him "After all that's happened I forgive you please don't go" said Marucho. "Marucho after all he did you forgive him like that" said Dan. "Shut Up Dan" said Runo with a Whack to the Face. "Marucho After all i did you still Forgive me but I still need to find myself don't worry I'll return for a visit soon" said Eclipse as he teleported Out.

Part 4.5: Months After, Eclipse Returns

Two Months Later

Eclipse returns with a Political Escort by the Galaxian Royal Family as Eclipse is their second son to negotiate a Galaxian-Earth United Treaty allowing Galaxians to move freely to Earth as long as they fallow the Laws and Rules set by the Galaxian Royal Family.  
>Two Weeks After the Escort arrives the Treaty is Signed, Eclipse becomes Emperor as Viper becomes Ambassador to the Galaxian-Earth Embassy in Japan and the US along with some offices in China and Japan.<p>

Meanwhile on Galaxian Prime  
>A New Evil was awakening that would make Eclipse scared. The Scarlet Princess has awakened from her slumber, and all who fallow Eclipse will be in Danger. Bakugan Interspace, Earth, Eclipse, his friends and Family will have to make the Ultimate Sacrifice to Defeat Nexyla and End her reign of Evil.<p>

To Be Continued in  
>Dimensional Galaxy Fanfiction Presents<br>Bakugan: Return of the Scarlet Princess, Nexyla

(Special Features)  
>A Written Preview of The Final Story of the Shadow Brawlers Trilogy<br>Bakugan: Return of the Scarlet Princess, Nexyla

Bakugan Interspace, Two Years Later  
>Marucho approaches a man drinking tea or water in Bakugan Interspace as the man asks<br>"Friendship is Important"

"Just Like Family" said Marucho

The Man was Revealed as Eclipse

End Preview

Dimensional Galaxy Fanfiction Presents  
>Bakugan: Attack of the Galaxian Empire<br>(The Shadow Brawlers Trilogy)

Credits:  
>Story and Plot by Eclipse<br>Made-Up Bakugan  
>The Omni-Dragonoids, ShadowMace, NovaLion, Submarina, ShadowHound,<p>

Made-Up Planets/Organizations

Galaxian Prime, Galaxian Order of the Shadow Brawlers, Lord of Shadow Bakugan ShadowMace, Galaxian Order of the Sentient Brawlers, Lord of the Fighting Light KnightStorm (Combo of Haos and Ventus)

**A/N: That was a lot for this Second Chapter, the Third Features a New Villianess, Scarlet Princess, Nexyla. The Princess of Scarlet Kingdom and Empress. Eclipse Banished her to her prison but broke out and is after Revenge with her Scarlet Bakugan and her more powerful Dark Powers, Nexyla is Shadowmace's Former now Current Apprentice of Evil, and Uses Female Brawlers as her Servants (AKA Runo and Julie) See You In  
>Bakugan: Return of the Scarlet Princess, Nexyla.<strong>


	3. Return of Scarlet Princess Nexyla

**Disclaimer: Eclipse Galaxy Fanfiction does not own Bakugan or any of its Media. I Do Own Eclipse, Viper, and Nexyla. Code Lyoko Characters (Hiroki and Johnny/Sparrow and Sliverhawk. Angel/Aelita) are owned by Moonscoop.  
>Bakugan is Owned by Bakugan Project.<br>**

**Eclipse Galaxy Fanfiction Presents**, A Dimensional Galaxy Fanfiction Story  
>Bakugan: Return of the Scarlett Princess, Nexyla (Edited Version)<br>(To Much Politics)

(English Opening)

What are you gonna do  
>The Shadows are stacked against you<p>

Backed Against the Wall

Got to Give it your all

This is the Final Stand  
>The Galaxy is in your hands<p>

The Universe Collides on the Inside

You got to fight for whats right

Before its Gone Gone Gan  
>This is Bakugan!<p>

Dimensional Galaxy Fanfiction Presents  
>(The Shadow Brawlers Trilogy)<p>

Bakugan: Return of the Scarlet Princess, Nexyla

Two Years have past since the Earth-Galaxian Treaty was passed allowing Galaxians to live on earth and vice-versa, Viper has become an ambassador, Eclipse has become Emperor of the Galaxian homeworld, Galaxian Prime, and is about to make his first visit in two years to Bakugan Interspace to check up on his favorite Brawler.

Bakugan Interspace

A Man is seen drinking tea or water at a cafe in interspace, Marucho approaches the mans asks  
>"Friendship is important" said the man<br>"Just Like Family" said Marucho.  
>The man revealed himself to be Eclipse.<br>"Well if it isn't my favorite Brawler" said Eclipse with a smile.

"Eclipse I haven't seen you in almost Two Years where have you been" said Marucho.  
>"After I left for Home I had to take over the throne from my brother Viper, as he became the Ambassador who i alerted to my arrival he suggested I come and visit, so anything new Maurcho" asked Eclipse.<p>

"Ren and Dan are at it again in the Battle again for fun but I think Dan is getting a little bit more reckless for his own good" said Marucho. "Marucho I have a Problem back home but only me and Viper know about it" said Eclipse concerned. "I know where we can go the Administration Room" said Marucho. Marucho took Eclipse to the Control Room.

"The Special Projects Division of the Galaxian Imperial Government and Administration used the Shadow Energy detection system I developed and we got a hit on an Abnormal Energy Signature belonging to The Scarlet Princess, Nexyla" said Eclipse. "Who is She" asked Shun. "ShadowMace's New Apprentice and one heck of a Witch" said Eclipse. "She is going to use the same invasion tactics to save lead her army of Scarlet ShadowHounds to Earth half the reason I'm here and I have the new Galaxian Envoy Warship beginning preparations for war again" said Eclipse. "So why are you here" asked Shun. "At the Request of my Step-Sister Angel acting Empress while I'm here, She wants the Assistance of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers and The Sentient Brawlers Envoy" said Eclipse. "You Joined the Sentient Brawlers" said Marucho in Shock. "NovaLion has been brought back to Earth awaiting aboard the Envoy Ship in invisible shield mode" said Eclipse. "Marucho Order 56 is in effect, I am taking Charge in this Fight you and the Brawlers are Requested to Join" said Eclipse.

"Anyway We need your help and orders are going into effect ASAP, I have the new Sentient Gantlet System but only mine comes with a Sentient Saber to both Brawl and Defend myself and besides I could use someone to spar with Shun, I know you are a Ninja" said Eclipse.

"We'll do it" said Marucho.  
>"I'm going to Personally go pick up Dan and Ren, by interrupting their battle and showing off NovaLion's Evolved form before I tell them to end it" said Eclipse.<br>"This I have to see" said Shun.  
>"Why because Dan will throw a fit" said Eclipse.<br>"That and Because it sounds like fun" said Shun.  
>"I'll Come Too" said Marucho.<p>

Dan and Ren's Battle

"Ability Activate: Revolutional" called Dan.  
>"Battle Gear Ability Activate" called Ren.<br>A Stalemate again  
>"Bakugan Brawl" called a Voice.<br>"Haos Blaze NovaLion, Stand" the Voice dropped out of the Sky. Revealed to be Eclipse.  
>"Whoa is that him" said an Audience Member.<br>"It can't be the Legendary Shadow" said another.  
>"Long Time Dan, I would fight but its time to go" said Eclipse.<br>"Like No, Ability Activate: Dragon Force Striker" called Dan.  
>"Double Ability Activate: Haos BlazeStorm plus Velosity Fang" called Eclipse.<br>Suddenly as he strengthen out his arm a Saber appeared  
>Blaze NovaLion took down the Dragon Force Striker and the Saber hit the gate Card<br>"Saber, Gate Crusher Ability Activate" said Eclipse.  
>As the Gate Card was forced closed ending the Match.<p>

"Dan this match is over, no is Suspended by my order" said Eclipse.

"Yeah, Right this is Bakugan Interspace, no one person is in charge" said Dan.  
>"Everybody I have my reasons the first one, Galaxian Executive Order 56 and Order 65 are in effect because my evil Twin Sister The Scarlet Princess is on her way to Earth to Enslave Humanity and all Bakugan but If you rather brawl to you death be my guest, you Foolish Jerk" said Eclipse.<br>"Whoa take it easy" said Dan.

"Take it Easy, How can I when The Scarlet Princess, Nexyla is going to Attack and you are acting like a jerk" yelled Eclipse.  
>"Gate Card Set" yelled a female from the Audience.<br>"Bakugan Brawl, Come Darkus Scarlet Siege" revealed as Nexyla's Apprentice which is plot twist of its own, Runo.  
>"Oh Boy, not good" said Eclipse.<br>"Materializing Gantlet Haos" said Cybrx. (Yes I hacked Bakugan Interspace to Visit Marucho without needing to go to earth. The Cybrx Security Alliance monitors all Galaxians)  
>"Well Well, Using Innocents to do your dirty work, Nexyla I thought that was beneath you" taunted Eclipse. "Well her Envy of Dan and her reckless attitude make her my perfect Apprentice" said Nexyla though Runo.<p>

"Haos Galaxy Power Strike" called Eclipse.  
>"Haos BlazeArmor, Activated" said Cybrx.<p>

Eclipse is coated in Galaxian Armor in Bakugan Interspace  
>"Dan we can settle this later but now we fight, Marucho you too" said Eclipse.<br>"A 3-on-1 those tactics are getting old Eclipse" said Nexyla.  
>"You'll see" said Eclipse.<br>"Aquas-Galaxy Dragonoid, and Aquas Armor Gantlet Materialize" said Eclipse.  
>Marucho relieved a Galaxian Aquas Gantlet with Aquas-Galaxy Dragonoid (Evolved from Aquas Omin-Dragonoid)<p>

"This is a real Treat, The Brawlers team up with the Legendary Eclipse for the biggest Brawl ever" said the announcer.  
>"Bakugan Brawl, Stand Haos Blaze NovaLion" called Eclipse.<p>

"Bakugan Brawl, Stand Aquas-Galaxy Dragonoid" called Marucho.  
>"Bakugan Brawl, Stand Titanium Pryus Dragonoid" called Dan.<p>

Part 2: A New Legend is Born, The Sentient Brawlers Return  
>"Nexyla, so she's brought a innocent as her Apprentice. Must be desperate" said NovaLion.<br>"Ability Activate: Overwhelming Darkness" called Nexyla/Runo.

"Oh Please, Triple Ability Activate: Haos Blaze, Plus Verosity Fang, Plus Master-Servent Relation: Tag Team Attack" called Eclipse. Suddenly the Armor Eclipse was wearing took form and created Claws glowing and giving off Haos Energy. Eclipse takes the first strike against the Scarlet Siege and NovaLion delivers the Final Blow.  
>"No Surprise you beat my Darkus Siege" said Nexyla.<p>

"I Beat you before Nexyla, and I'll do it again" said Eclipse.  
>"Fine" said RunoNexyla.  
>"Bakugan Brawl, Come Darkus Scorpion" called RunoNexyla.  
>"Same old Tactics no surprise" said Eclipse with an Ability Card.<br>"Ability Activate: Triangle Relation Pryus Aquas and Haos" called Eclipse boosting Drago and Aquas-Galaxy Dragonoid. Plus Blaze NovaLion

"Dan Marucho I have a plan" said Eclipse getting their attention.

"I'm about to use my ace in the hole, but i need you to fallow along" said Eclipse.  
>"Now it's fairwell Nexyla, Perfect Ability Activate: Heaven's Barrage" called Eclipse.<br>"Heaven's Barrage unites the Power of the Light Attributed (Fire, Water and Light) together in one massive burst of energy that spawns a massive Tri-Star attack. It's Over Nexyla" called Eclipse.  
>"Good Bye, Nexyla" said NovaLion leading the attack.<br>As Heaven's Barrage hit Nexyla lost but wasn't defeated she used her new puppet to force Runo back to The Scarlet Castle in The Dark Void.

"Good News is she's been forced out of Interspace but the worst news is that we have to take the fight to Nexyla, I have no choice but to ask you to leave interspace and come aboard the Sentient Envoy" said Eclipse.  
>"We accept" said Dan.<p>

As Eclipse teleports the Brawlers out of Interspace leaving Shun, Fabia, and Ren on Earth while Dan, Marucho, and Eclipse leave for the Sentient Brawlers Envoy

Over the Planet  
>Sentient Brawlers OutpostWarship Envoy

Dan, Marucho, and Eclipse arrive

"Welcome Back Eclipse" said Viper.  
>"Viper, you should be helping Shun, Fabia, and Ren on Earth we can handle this" said Eclipse.<br>"If you need me I'll be on call" said Viper as he left.  
>"Cybrx, Where are Sparrow and Sliverhawk" asked Eclipse.<br>"Galaxian Sentient Brawlers Sparrow and Sliverhawk the Eclipse Twins are waiting for you"

"Contact the Sentient Base" ordered Eclipse.  
>"Connecting to Sentient-Earth United Base" said Cybrx.<p>

Galaxian-Earth Sentient United Base (Secret Base Operated by the Galaxian Sentient Brawlers and the Galaxian Defense Network)  
>"Masters Sparrow and Sliverhawk, Master Eclipse is on call from the Sentient Envoy" said a communications officer.<br>"Marucho, Eclipse, and Dan that's a sight I'd thought I'd never see, I knew about Marucho but Dan come on Eclipse" said Sparrow.  
>"Quiet" yelled Eclipse. "Focus, Nexyla will likely use Runo to attack the remaining people and reverse the spell on the Doom Dimension bound ShadowMace and be relentless. We need to take pre-invasion alerts. The Satellites are Online and Monitoring" said Eclipse.<br>"We will be at once my Master" said Sliverhawk.

Back at the Ship  
>"Eclipse whats going on I never seen you so Paranoid" said Marucho.<br>"Nexyla is using Scarlet Bakugan, More powerful then the Elemental Galaxy Dragonoids when used correctly. She could even use the ship she stole the Shadow Bltzfire that's why we came, to finish what we started no more running we stand to defend or die trying" said Eclipse.  
>"And We'll stand with you, right Dan" said Marucho.<br>"Right, you may be a pain but you're a friend" said Dan.  
>"Now, Cybrx activate the Legends Gantlets" ordered Eclipse.<br>"Only Three Exist sire, Fire Haos and Aquas, The Gantlet X Modules are for Wind, Sub-Terra, and Darkus. Currently aboard the Shadow Blitzfire" warned Cybrx.  
>"If the Gantlet X Models fall into hands of Shun, Ren and Jake it could be Daja Vu all over again while they're are under the control of Nexyla. She'd Revive the Shadow Scarlet Brawlers and it will be the end of all" warned Eclipse.<br>"Activating Project Sentient Legends" said Cybrx.  
>"Confirming DNA to Sentient Brawler Gantlets" said Cybrx.<p>

"Prepare to construct Sentient Armor" said Cybrx.  
>"By Becoming the Galaxian's Sentient Knights you are taking a risk, but by taking this risk you are saving many people from Nexyla wraith" said Eclipse as he gave the ok<br>"Constructing Sentient Armor" said Cybrx.  
>A Risk worth the reward is doubled in Pride and Honor<p>

Part 3: The Legends Rise, Nexyla's Decisive Strike

Sentient Brawlers Quarters

Marucho wakes  
>Marucho finds the Legend Gantlet of Water strapped to his wrist and can't remove it and Aquas TriStar plus Aquas Galaxy Dragonoid. Marucho sneaks out while Dan snores like a pig to find Eclipse.<p>

Eclipse's Chambers  
>Knock at the Door<p>

"Who is it" asked Eclipse.  
>"Eclipse can I come in" asked Marucho.<p>

"Give me a minute" replied Eclipse.  
>Eclipse was at his desk filing paperwork and getting the approval to defend the Honor of the Sentient Brawlers by attacking the Rouge warship Shadow BlitzFire and taking the fight to Nexyla before she reaches the remaining Brawlers and tries her charms on them.<br>Eclipse unlocks the door and Marucho enters

"I trust you weren't fallowed by Dan" said Eclipse.  
>"Dan snores would wake the dead" said Marucho.<p>

Eclipse escorts Marucho to a chair at his desk  
>"What's Troubling you my boy" said Eclipse,<br>"It's just is there more to the Legends Prophecy you're not telling me" asked Marucho worried.

"Well, I um" shuddered Eclipse not wanting to explain more on the Legends Prophecy with Marucho of fear he may not like it.  
>"Eclipse, go on I can take it" said Marucho.<br>"My Family won't allow me to tell you but I'll say this in the end, one of us has a decision to make I want to make you an Honorary Galaxian and return with me as my Apprentice since Sparrow and Sliverhawk decided to remain on Earth" sad Eclipse. "Wow that is such an honor I will think about it" said Marucho. Eclipse stood up and walked over to Marucho and moved to his eye level. "Don't Worry i will never let anything happen to you or any of the Brawlers you know that" said Eclipse to see Marucho cheering up. "You are welcome to spend the night in the guest room attached to my bedroom" said Eclipse. "Thanks I need it" said Marucho as re retired to Eclipse's Guest Room.

The Next Day  
>Galaxian Sentient Envoy<p>

The Alarm Blares as the Sensors detect the Shadow Bltzwing in route to Earth  
>"Status" ordered Eclipse.<br>"ID S8462 Shadow Blitzwing, Detected in route to Earth" said Cybrx.  
>"Activate The Defense Grid" ordered Eclipse.<p>

"Activating, Energize" said Cybrx.  
>Suddenly Galaxian Energy Shields Popped up over Bakugan Interspace Hubs and Galaxian-Earth Bases.<p>

"Send Orders to Viper, Nexyla is approaching use the appropriate measures" ordered Eclipse.

"Prepare the SkyWingers" ordered Eclipse.  
>"Bakugan Trap, Haos SkyWinger" called Eclipse. "For Freedom" chanted Eclipse,<br>"Marucho to Dan come in" said Marucho,  
>Drago yells in Dan's Ear.<br>"Marucho what's with all the noise" said Dan.  
>"Nexyla's Ship is attacking use the SkyWinger Bakugan Trap to fight the Shadow Blitzwing" said Marucho. "Got it Buddy" said Dan.<p>

Marucho and Eclipse infiltrated Nexyla's Ship and ran into a snag named Runo and sadly Julie  
>"So Nexyla, it's always the hard way" said Eclipse.<br>"Defeat my apprentices, and I'll battle you Eclipse" said Nexyla.

"I Guess we have no Choice" said Eclipse. (Eclipse and Marucho VS Runo and Julie)  
>"Ready Gantlet Legend Haos and Aquas" said the Voice of the Gantlet.<br>"Gantlet, Power Strike" called Eclipse and Marucho in unison.  
>These Legends Gantlets are special they create a special armor that constructs over the skin and a vizor that acts like a Status Manager.<p>

"We'll start off, Gate Card Set" called Runo.  
>"Bakugan Brawl, Stand Tigerra" called Runo.<br>"Bakugan Brawl, Stand Gorum" called Julie.

"Are you trying to make this easy" said Eclipse.  
>"Bakugan Brawl, Stand Haos Blaze NovaLion" called Eclipse.<br>"Bakugan Brawl, Stand Aquas TriStar" called Marucho.

Flashback to Before Marucho entered Eclipse's Chambers  
>"Viper Nexyla is planning to use the Shadows to Manipulate the Legends Gantlets of Wind, Sub-Terra, and Darkus, as soon as you hear word send the remaining Brawlers to the Holding Cells and explain" said Eclipse.<p>

Return to the Brawl

"Triple Ability Activate: Haos Blaze plus Verosity Fang plus Master Servant Relation Twin Strike Attack" called Eclipse.  
>Suddenly Eclipse and NovaLion attacked together<p>

"Ability Activate: Verosity Fang" called Runo.  
>However Eclipse and NovaLion's Master Servant Ability Negated the effect by half, and tigerra lost.<p>

"Your turn Marucho" said Eclipse.  
>"Battle Gear Boost: Tri-Gunner" called Marucho.<br>"Time to add some backup" said Eclipse,  
>"Ready, Old Friend" said Eclipse.<br>"Bakugan Brawl, Stand Alpha-Galaxy Dragonoid" called Eclipse. *(Alpha is Haos Omni- Dragonoid's 3rd Evolution, when used properly)

"Haos Fusion Abilities Activate: Heaven's Barrage and Dragons Fury" called Eclipse.

"Don't forget me, Bakugan Brawl, Stand Aquas Galaxy Dragonoid" called Marucho.  
>"Aquas Fusion Double Ablity Activate: Tsunami Blitz and Blue Aquas" called Marucho.<br>Marucho and Eclipse defeated Runo and Julie.  
>"We'll remember this" said Runo as they ran off.<p>

"Nice fight to bad for you I'm Already on Earth, Nice Try" said Nexyla.

"Viper come in did it work" asked Eclipse.  
>"Operation Switchback was a success" said Viper<p>

(Eclipse had Cybrx and the remaining brawlers to his ship)

"Nexyla you pissed off the wrong Galaxian" yelled Eclipse.  
>"Until we meet again" said Nexyla ending the Transmission.<br>"Cybrx status" asked Eclipse.

"The Remaining Brawlers are on board as per your request, Viper is at the Bridge awaiting orders and I have located the Remaining Gantlets" said Cybrx. "Excellent, and Beam us and the Gantlets to the ship and place the gantlets in a Anti-Darkness Barrier" said Eclipse.

Envoy

Holding Cells  
>Viper approaches<p>

"You know the only reason you are in holding is because Nexyla is after you to complete her end of the Darkness Prophecy, that would end Painfully for Dan and Marucho you understand" said Viper.  
>"We will break out" said Shun.<p>

"Doubt it you need to use the Gantlet System" said Viper,

Viper leaves.

Envoy  
>Bridge<p>

"Viper report" ordered Eclipse.

"Remaining Brawlers on board, beginning Phase 3 of Operation" said Viper.  
>"Prepare to engage the Galaxian Infinity Warship and contact Warship Divine"<br>"I Guess I'll have to use my 'Special' Gate Cards to defeated Nexyla this time" said Eclipse.  
>"Special Gate Cards" asked Marucho.<br>"As the appointed Haos Elder of the Galaxian Elemental Bakugan I have special Gate Cards that can only be used as a last resort because they can only be used in Dire Situations but require the permissions of the Haos Guardian Bakugan" said Eclipse.  
>"Viper bring the remaining Brawlers to my Chambers one at a time, Start with Fabia" ordered Eclipse.<br>"Come on Marucho" said Eclipse.

Eclipse Chambers

Interviews with the Brawlers

"What is going on as the Princess of Nethia I demand an Explanation" shouted Fabia.  
>"Or what a Brawl, save it for the Insurgence of the Scarlet Bakugan you'll be facing later" said Eclipse.<br>"I am the Galaxian Appointed Haos Elder of the Galaxian Elemental Bakugan and the Emperor of the Galaxian Prime Empire" said Eclipse. "Be grateful I am talking to you" said Eclipse, Fabia listened with extreme distaste. "The Reason that you are still alive is that we prevented a portion of the Darkness Prophecy from being completed, thus saving Ren and Shun from becoming Nexyla's Slave Brawlers" said Eclipse. "And I'm supposed to believe the Legendary Shadow's word" said Fabia. Eclipse gives Marucho the single. "Greeting Fabia I am the Appointed Aquas Elder Choji "Marucho" Marakura" said Marucho, angering Fabia.  
>"Nexyla's Defeat belongs to Me, Marucho and Dan the Sentient Brawlers" said Eclipse firmly.<p>

"Send her back to holding" said Eclipse.

"Prepare for the Return of the Sentient Brawlers, Nexyla" thought Eclipse as this part ends.

Part 4: Sentient VS Scarlet: Clash of Light and Darkness

"Sir, Infinity and Divine are on Standby" said Cybrx.

"Attention all Sentient Brawlers report to the Bridge" called Eclipse.

Marucho and Dan reported

"I have received Approval to use the Special Gate Cards allowing for all limits to be released on my Bakugan, however I can't risk an overload on your bakugan so I will handle Nexyla while you two take on Nexyla's Scarlet Brawlers, Runo and Julie" said Eclipse. "Fine but then we join you" said Dan. "No Dan you return to the ship and Cybrx finishes reprogramming the Gantlet X Models and you give them to Shun and Ren and bring back up" said Eclipse.

Speed Ahead to Confrontation on Earth in Bakugan Interspace

"So Eclipse you fallowed me" said Nexyla.

"Let's Royal Brawl you and me, our subordinates fight each other while we fight" said Eclipse.  
>"I Agree"<p>

Bakugan Battle Arena 7  
>"Royal Brawl Set" called Eclipse.<p>

"Gate Card Set" said Eclipse.  
>"Bakugan Brawl, Stand Haos Guardian Lightsworn" called Eclipse.<p>

"A Guardian, you are serious" said Nexyla.  
>"Bakugan Brawl, Stand Darkus Shadow Siege" called Nexyla.<p>

"Ability Activate: Heaven's Judgement" called Eclipse.

"Ability Activate: Shadow Dance" called Nexyla.

"Gate Card Open: Haos Fortress" called Eclipse.

"What a Forbidden Gate Card" shouted Nexyla.

"With this my Haos Bakugan's Power Doubles with every Ability card played" said Eclipse.

"Now Bakugan Brawl, Stand Haos Siege" called Eclipse.  
>Eclipse hits a button on his gantlet<br>"Haos Knight Armor Activate" called Eclipse.  
>Suddenly a ray of bright light covered him<p>

"Bakugan Brawl, Stand Darkus Crimson Knight" called Nexyla.  
>"Bakugan Brawl, Stand Darkus Crimson ShadowMace" called Nexyla.<p>

"Fusion Ability Activate: Final Judgement" called Eclipse.  
>(Final Judgement is a All-Out Attack Ability)<br>As Shadow Siege fell and ShaodwMace is damaged

"Ability Activate: revolutional" called Dan defeating Julie.

"Ability Activate: Water Pulse" called Marucho defeating Runo.

"Fallow the Plan, I'll go join Eclipse" said Marucho.

"Bakugan Brawl, Stand TriStar" called Marucho.  
>"Called for Backup you must really like this boy" taunted Nexyla.<p>

"He's like Family to me unlike you Sister" shouted Eclipse.  
>Sending Shocks down everyone.<br>"I Will Avenge you father" Flashback Eclipse said.  
>"Banishment Seal 54: Heaven's Prison" called Flashback Eclipse.<br>"I will Return, and Have My Revenge" said Flashback Nexyla.

End Flashback.

"You killed Father and Forced my hand, I'm sorry but you are the enemy" said Eclipse.  
>"Spare me your forgiveness you will die for Sealing away ShadowMace" said Nexyla.<br>"Bakugan Brawl, Stand Darkus Triton" called Nexyla.

"Bakugan Brawl, Stand Titanium Pryus Dragonoid" called Dan as he Joined with Backup.  
>"You want to know the reasons I hold Humans to a Higher Standard then you, They understand Forgiveness, the only thing you know is Vengeance, and for your crimes against Father and more importantly me" said Eclipse.<br>"Everybody Ready" said Eclipse.  
>"Bakugan Brawl, Stand Haos Guardian" called Eclipse.<br>"Bakugan Brawl, Stand Ventus Taylean" said Shun.  
>"Bakugan Brawl, Stand Subterra Coredom" called Jake.<br>"No The Full Set, This Can't be I was so close" shouted Nexyla.

"Cybrx Release the Forbidden Cards on Their Gantlets" said Eclipse.  
>All the Brawlers had Temporary Access to the Galaxain Forbidden Cards<p>

Eclipse teleports the Ancient Weapons for Extreme Combat and barrows the Ventus Star Saber from Shun and Configures it to Haos Galaxy Saber Mode

"Marucho I'm leaving you in charge complete the plan" said Eclipse.  
>"Armor Ability Activate: Haos Knight Stand" called Eclipse as he was moved to the Gate Card<br>"Elemental Ability Card Activate: Haos Galaxy Star Saber, Final Strike" called Eclipse  
>(Eclipse is the Haos Knight the Armor Ability Card allows Eclipse to join the Fight Against Nexyla alongside his Bakugan in the Literal Since at the same time the Saber acts as his gantlet by entering a combination of keys to use a certain GateAbility Card)  
>"Its over Nexyla" said Eclipse as the Haos Galaxy Star Saber struck down Nexyla's Darkus Triton.<p>

"I Still have ShadowMace" said Nexyla.  
>"Everybody use the Remaining Bakugan in your Gantlets and The Brotherhood Ability Cards plus the Armor Ability your Element then Knight Stand and join me" called Eclipse.<br>Everybody nodded they had no reason to doubt Eclipse now.  
>"Bakugan Brawl, Stand Ventus Skyress" called Shun.<br>"Bakugan Brawl, Stand Ventus SkyHawk" called Shun again.  
>"Bakugan Brawl, Stand Aquas-Galaxy Dragonoid" called Marucho.<br>"Bakugan Brawl, Stand Aquas Prayus and Prayus Angelo" called Marucho.

(The Newly De-possessed Brawlers Join up)  
>"Bakugan Brawl, Stand Gorum" called Julie.<br>"Bakugan Brawl, Stand Tigerria" called Runo.

"Bakugan Brawl, Stand Pryus Siege" called Dan.  
>"Armor Ability Activate: Aquas Knight Stand" called Marucho adding himself to the battlefield.<br>"Armor Ability Activate: Pryus Knight Stand" called Dan moving to Drago's Gate Card.  
>"Armor Ability Activate: Ventus Knight Stand" called Shun.<br>"Armor Ability Activate: Subterra Knight Stand" called Jake.  
>"Unified Armor Ability Activate: Elemental Sabers" called Eclipse.<p>

Part 5: The Sentient Brotherhood Stands Tall, Bakugan Brawlers United  
>"No Nexyla now" called ShadowMace.<br>"Armor Ability Activate: Darkus Scarlet Knight Stand" called Nexyla.  
>"Elemental CORE Fusion Ability Card Activate: Elements United Final Burst" called Eclipse.<br>All the Bakugan Glowed as they became Temp. Haos Affiliated thus gaining a double in Power by Haos Fortress. "Ability Activate: Sentient Brotherhood, Heavens Judgement" called Eclipse.

"Ability Activate: Galaxy Tsunami Blitz" called Marucho.

"Ability Activate: Hazumi Style Ventus Tornado Strike" called Shun.  
>"Ability Activate: Revolutional" called Dan.<br>"Double Ability Activate: Haos Blazer plus Verosity Burst Fang" called Eclipse.  
>"Now Unified Ability Activate: Elemental Shooting Star, Strike Formation" called Eclipse.<br>"Ability Activate, Final Devastation" called Nexyla.

Final Devastation was not enough as the Combined Positive Energies of the Sentient Bakugan forced Nexyla and ShadowMace on their knees

"Submit defeat and be Banished you Devil" shouted Eclipse.  
>"Never, Bakugan Brawl Stand Durak" called Nexyla.<p>

"Durak is mine Eclipse" said Dan.  
>"Fine go on and be careful" said Eclipse.<p>

"Ability Activate: Dragon Force Striker" called Dan.  
>"Ability Activate" called Nexyla.<p>

Dragon and Darak Clash

"Ability Activate: Haos Brotherhood" called Eclipse, as all his Haos Bakugan started to Glow, Combining Doubled Power Levels to 35,000GS

ShadowMace 74500GS

"Ability Activate: Aquas Brotherhood" called Marucho.  
>"Ability Activate: Galaxian Brotherhood" called Eclipse. (A Shortcut that Activates all Elemental Brotherhood Ability Cards)<p>

Combined Power Levels 95500GS

"What almost 100,000GS" said ShadowMace.  
>"Time to Cheat master, Battle Gear Boost, Scarlet Staff" called Nexyla.<br>Power Surge Detected ShaodwMace Power Level 96000

"NovaLion It's time" said Eclipse.  
>"No don't use the Ultimate Forbidden Card" said NovaLion.<p>

"What is she Talking about" said Dan.  
>"Armor Titan, Fusion of Bakugan and Human" said Eclipse.<br>Everyone was Shocked  
>"It'd be like Zenthon or Zenthon Titan, Marucho you'll find the reverse card in your deck as soon as the attack is complete use it" said Eclipse.<br>"Ultimate Forbidden Card Activate: Armor Titan Fusion" called Eclipse.  
>Blaze NovaLion and Haos Armor Knight Fused to Form<br>"Haos Blaze Armor Knight" called Eclipse.  
>"Final Ability Activate: Galaxy Surge, Burst Strike" called Eclipse.<br>Eclipse launched a relentless strike against all of Nexyla's Bakugan and with Infinite Power Level ShadowMace fell and so did Nexyla as Marucho Plays the Fusion Disbanded Ability Card reverting NovaLion and Eclipse back to Normal.

Eclipse used his power to put Nexyla in a Time-Sphere  
>"Scarlet Empress (or Princess) Nexyla, for your crimes against both worlds I Hereby Sentence you to the Dimension of Absolute Darkness, undetectable by anyone forever alone you shall remain" said Eclipse. "CrossGate Open" called Eclipse.<br>A Wormhole Opened, "Good Bye Sister we will not meet again" said Eclipse as the Gate Closed.

Part 6: Nexyla Defeated, The Ultimate Decision  
>Two Days since the Fall of NeXyla (how her name is Properly Spelled) Eclipse returns with the Brawlers to Earth to Ask the Marucho the Ultimate Decision<br>"Marucho remember what I asked before the great Battle" said Eclipse.

"What is he talking about" said Dan.  
>"I Offered Marucho a New Assignment overseas at Galaxy Prime as the Commander of the Royal Guard, and Co-Chief Mechanic for the CrossDrive Project. If we succeed the Gates recharge time for Cross-Planet Travel will be cut from Two Years to Months if we succeed but I need a New set of Eyes all I have are people telling me the same thing. And What's worse, I Know Nexyla has a Back-Up Plan, She is the Empress of Scarlet Castle the Rival Empire to the Royal Family. She has her own Castle Knights called the Crimson Knights if they come online from the Chambers we put them in, it will be a disaster. Besides we should succeed in Two Months" said Eclipse.<br>"Sound like a lot to put on Marucho" said Dan. "He is Half-Galaxian he has to make a Decision, he was made Half-Galaxian on his first Arrival on Galaxy Prime, though he is not a full Galaxian he still has obligations to Galaxy Prime and Earth" said Eclipse as he walks to Dan. "Here Take this a Portable CrossGate System use ID 8462-005 and say Galaxy Prime it will open a Gate to Galaxy Prime but be warned if we are defeated nothing will be around" said Eclipse to Dan.

"The Portable System Doubles as a Space-Communication System, you can call every two Earth Weeks as long it isn't Thunderstorming" said Eclipse.

"Eclipse I made my decision, Let's Go" said Marucho.  
>"Eclipse is Half-Right I am a Half-Galaxian I need to help our people revive and getting on the Front Lines will help, Shun you're in charge see you in Two Months" said Marucho as Eclipse Opened the Cross-Gate.<p>

End TBC in Bakugan: Call of the Crimson Knights

Credits  
>Bakugan: Return of the Scarlet Princess, Nexyla<br>A Dimensional Galaxy Fanfiction Project

Published on by: Eclipse Galaxy Fanfiction

(The Shadow Brawlers Trilogy)

Written by: Dimensional Galaxy Fanfiction  
>Inspiration from: Bakugan All Seasons and Eclipse's Fondness of Marucho<p>

Published/Uploaded to by: Eclipse Galaxy Fanfiction

Coming Soon  
>(The Crimson Knights Saga)<br>Bakugan: Call of the Crimson Knights

Sneak Peek of Call of the Crimson Knights  
>(Two Weeks after the Perfection of the CrossGate System)<p>

"Bakugan Brawl, Stand Pyrus Guardian" called Viper.  
>"Go Eclipse, We'll holdem here" said Viper.<p>

The Cross Gate and the Galaxian Development Lab was under attack by the biggest Surge of Enemies since Nexyla. The Scarlet Castle's Crimson Guard. Nexyla's Elite. However they managed to CrossGate to Earth and now Eclipse must Return to Defend it from the Revenge of Nexyla, The Crimson Knights.

Thanks For Reading  
>Eclipse Galaxy Fanfiction<br>Later.

**A/N: Wow Surprised. Now That's the End of this Trilogy, But a New One is Brewing. Little do the Brawlers Know is that Nexyla sent a Single back to Galaxy Prime, The Scarlet Castle Kingdom. Awakening her Royal Guards using Beta-Scarlet Bakugan will get their Revenge against the Sentient Brawlers and The Battle Brawlers Even if it means Dying in Battle. Fallow the Brawlers in, "Bakugan: The Crimson Guard Saga" You don't want to miss this. **


End file.
